Various components of an automobile allow a temperature of interior portions of the automobile to be controlled. For example, vents are often strategically placed throughout the automobile interior to distribute warmed and cooled air. Moreover, automobile seat components often allow a temperature of a seat bottom and a backrest to be controlled. However, known technology does not efficiently and selectively heat or cool a seat region that is aligned with a user's neck. Because the back side of a human's neck is typically an area of the human body that is sensitive to temperature changes, an individual's comfort level can often be increased or decreased by either heating or cooling the individual's neck. Accordingly, technology is needed that efficiently and selectively provides heat, coolness, and ventilation to a region of a seat that is aligned with a user's neck.